Gundam Vs. Pokemon
by Hotaru Winner
Summary: The Gundam Boys get zapped to the Pokemon world with two girls there to ruin everything they attempt to do (self inserts, violence, pokemon bashing)
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Vs. Pokemon  
  
Setting: A big white house on the top of the mountain surrounded by clouds. Bigfoot is sleeping in a ledge under the house and at the commotion from above, covers ears and piles snow over its head.  
  
Duo: No gimme! It's my turn to play!  
  
Wufei: That action is unjustified. You just had a turn five minutes ago.  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Quatre: (holding onto N64 controller) will you guys make up your mind so we can play?  
  
Heero: (pulls out gun and aims at other pilots) It's my turn  
  
All other three back away, hands held in mock surrender and let him have the controller.   
  
Heero: What game is this again (sits down on the floor next to Quatre after sticking the gun back in the spandex)  
  
Quatre: Pokemon stadium!!!  
  
All other four: sweatdrops  
  
One loud voice: Are you insulting my Pokemon game?? If you try that again, I'll hang you from your toenails, cut your spleen out, shove it up your nose, rip your spinal chord out and tie your balls in a knot with the bone in the middle so you all look like Pebbles.  
  
Quatre: (Looks up at ceiling) I wasn't complaining, I like this game.  
  
Another loud voice, slightly lower then the first: Too bad, you're in this fanfic, you're going to suffer like the rest. Oh yeah, wardrobe change.  
  
Lightning crash and the clothing changes on each pilot leaving Trowa in Heero outfit, Wufei in a women's slinky crimson french slut's nightgown. Duo ended up in Quatre's pink shirt and Wufei's spooge pants with his hair bound up on his head and a pink bow with the wrong day of the week on it. Quatre was sitting on the floor in a pair of smile face boxer shorts and a 40HH bra.   
  
Quatre: (looking down) eep!  
  
The two voices: Oops! We did it again. Wrong outfits. Let's do it one more time  
  
  
The five pilots all end up in jean shorts with different colored t-shirts on. Heero had on a dark blue shirt with the number 01 on the front. Duo's was black with a 02, Trowa, green with 03, Quatre had yellow with 04 and Wufei had on a Jeff Gordan tie-died t-shirt with 05 on the back and a 24 on the front.  
  
Wufei: My honor!!!  
  
First voice: I've got a lovely bunch of coconut diddly dee  
  
Second voice: Laughs psychotically  
  
Trowa: Who are you???  
  
First voice: I'm Donna, and on behalf of the planet Moo I will chastise you all with my udders of justice  
  
Wufei: (eyes lit up) Justice??!!  
  
Donna: Don't get any idea's Wu-fag  
  
Second voice: Be nice Donna, I'm Andi.  
  
Donna: But that's not any fun!  
  
Andi: Let's just write this stupid thing  
  
Heero: I want that pink gumball with the big blue eyes.  
  
Other pilots: snicker  
  
Quatre: (sighs) Let's get on with it, I've got a Butterfree  
  
Donna: Well so what? I've got a Gyradose and a Moltres, see if your stinking Butterfree can beat that!  
  
Andi: Wait, new universe. I've got a good idea.  
  
Donna: That's a first  
  
Five boys go into crystals from various planets and are taken into the tv and deposited on an island.   
  
Duo: (stands up and shouts up to the sky) Where are we?  
  
Andi: You'll find out soon enough  
  
The five pilots begin to wander through the woods, as various creatures come out of hiding and chatter. Heero pulls gun out of spandex and unloads a few rounds of ammo on them but to no avail being that his gun had been reloaded with Jell-O bullets with little doilies attached to them.  
  
Donna: Ha! (looks around innocently) I wonder who would do such a thing?  
  
Heero: (monotone) Omae o korosu (shoves gun back into spandex)  
  
Andi: (glaring at him) Heero, be nice or I'll shove you in a dress.  
  
Heero: .....  
  
Andi: That's better, now going back to the deserted island  
  
Donna: Heero, does that mean you agree with idea because I have a really cute purple dress that would look cute on you.  
  
Heero: ......  
  
Duo: I'm hungry  
  
Wufei: Shut up before you cause me to resort to violence  
  
Duo: (looks down as stomach grumbles)  
  
Donna: (sighs and then throws various pieces of food down at them) Here fishy fishy fishy  
  
After they finished their meal, the five pilots continued on their way until they reached a small clearing where there was a field set up for some kind of sport. There was three huts built on the side of it and there was a pool in back of them.   
  
Quatre: Hello? Is anyone here?  
  
Three people walk out of the huts, two guys, one with messy black hair and who looked younger then the five pilots and the other with dark brown hair and eyes that were shut. There was also a red-haired girl wearing an outfit that was worse then the clothes the authors came up with for the boys.  
  
Donna: Are you insulting our fashion sense?  
  
Andi: It could be a lot worse you know.   
  
All five pilots: No, they're fine.  
  
Donna and Andi in unison: Good, carry on  
  
Trowa: Who are you?  
  
Girl: I'm Misty (points to short kid) that's Ash (points to guy with shut eyes) he's Brock.  
  
Duo: Aren't you the kids from that Pokemon series?  
  
Ash: Yeah, they tied up Pikachu and told me if I wanted to get him back I had to come here.  
  
Duo: (walks up to Brock and waves hand in front of his face) Why don't you open your eyes?  
  
Brock: (punches Duo in the stomach) They are open  
  
Heero: (steps in menacingly) That's my job, touch him again and....  
  
Duo: (pipes up happily) You'll have a date with the God of Death  
  
Donna: Play nice children, this is getting interesting. Oh, by the way, did we mention if you pilots want to get off this island you have to beat these guys in a Pokemon battle? If they all beat you, they get to leave, either way, someone is going to be stuck here for the next fanfic.  
  
Quatre: There's a slight problem  
  
Donna: What is it?  
  
Quatre: We don't have any Pokemon  
  
The two authors look at each other and sweatdrops: Oops  
  
Donna: I knew we forgot about something!  
  
A rain cloud drifted over the island and rained down Pokeballs, 30 to be exact. They fell from the sky, hitting the pilots and then landing in the sand, six in front of each pilot.   
  
Andi: Better?  
  
Quatre: Yes, thank you.  
  
Duo: (stepped up to the circle on their side of the arena) Go little red and white ball thingy (tosses ball into ring)   
  
All watch as it broke open and a white wave of light streamed out until it took on the shape of a strange little blue creature.  
  
Creature: Marril!  
  
  
Duo: (runs over to hug it) Kawaii!!!!! I love it!!!!! (looks up at the sky) Can I keep her?  
  
Donna: Yeah, sure.  
  
Duo: Your name is Shinigami  
  
Shinigami: (claps hands together) Marril  
  
Duo: No, Shinigami  
  
Shinigami: Marril  
  
Misty: They can only say the kind of Pokemon they are you dip-shmuck  
  
Shinigami: (nods) Marril  
  
Duo: Fine, go and do your thing, whatever it is.  
  
Shinigami: (walks out into the arena and waits for it's opponent to appear)  
  
Misty: I'm going to use my own water Pokemon (pulls out a ball) Go Staryu!  
  
Staryu: (appears in the middle of the ring in front of Shinigami)  
  
Misty: Staryu! Water gun!  
  
Duo: Shinigami! Duck!  
  
Shinigami: Marril? (rolls out of the way to avoid the attack)  
  
Duo: Now what do I do? What can she do?  
  
A book flies down from the sky and hits him in the head.   
  
Duo: The official Pokemon handbook? Hey this thing could help! Thanks guys!  
  
Andi and Donna: (in unison) No problem (massive amounts of giggling) There's a fee for that book by the way.  
  
Duo: (scanning book) Okay Shinigami, give them your bubble-beam attack.  
  
Shinigami: Marril! (spits out a stream of bubbles that hits the Staryu and knocks it into the wall but Staryu gets right back up using it's recovery attack)  
  
Duo: Oh no!! How am I supposed to beat this thing?  
  
Andi: Well, look at the book, find it's weakness.  
  
Duo: That won't help, I don't know what kind of Pokemon I have until I get them out of the balls. I don't know if I have something that could beat it. (Lightbulb appears over head) I've got it!! (Throws all Pokeballs at once)  
  
In the middle of the ring, five other creatures appear next to Shinigami.   
  
#1: Pidgy  
  
#2: Golbat  
  
#3: Goldeen  
  
#4: Bulbasaur (half dead and missing two legs, major sweatdrops all around)  
  
#5: Kakuna  
  
Shinigami: Merril?!  
  
Duo: They're all so cute!!! I don't want to fight, I wanna go play with my new pets.   
  
Donna: (snickers evilly) I picked them out for you myself Duo because I love you soooo much.  
  
Duo: (points to Pidgy) Poo (points to Golbat) Deathscythe (points to Goldeen) Scale (points to half dead Bulbasaur) Maker (points to Kakuna) Heero  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.....Kusotarre. . .   
  
Donna: really, now....Heero I suggest you behave or you'll regret it in the near future.  
  
Andi: It would be wise to listen to her.  
  
Duo: Anyway, HOW am I supposed to beat this thing?!  
  
Wufei: They already told you. Use the book, weakling! How hard can it be? These are simple minded women running this fan-fic...honor less women.  
  
Donna: Weak, eh? We'll see about that.   
  
Andi: Weak? Well at least I'm not so insecure to blame all my problems on women rather than be a man and sucking it up....but as I have observed you seem to suck very well.  
  
Wufei: (mumbles incoherently as the other guys snicker)  
  
Duo: Go Deathscythe  
  
Misty: Staryu, hyper beam!  
  
Staryu: (uses hyper beam while grunting)  
  
Deathscythe: (falls to the ground, eyes replaced by x's)  
  
Hyper beam continues and hits Duo's pride.   
  
Duo: (falls to knees) OUCHES!!!!!!!! AY CHIWAWA!! (voice is about seven octaves too high.)  
  
The voice carries and it knocks all Pokemon unconscious including Misty. Staryu, however, is unaffected, making Misty the winner even though she's bleeding from the ears.  
  
Donna: Poor baby, now who's next?  
  
Trowa: ....... (steps forward)  
  
Donna: Do you want to play Trowa?  
  
Andi: Have fun, it's going to be you and Brock  
  
Trowa: .......Hn......   
  
Donna: Batter up! (snickers loudly)  
  
Trowa: ...... (Tosses out a Pokeballs)   
  
Pokemon #1: Abra  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Donna: I'm going to be Trowa....... Narf.............  
  
Abra: (Looks back at Trowa waiting for commands) Abra??  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Donna: ........  
  
Abra: (scratches back of head) Abra??  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Donna: ........  
  
Abra: (sweatdrops)  
  
Brock: Go Onix  
  
Onix: Onix!! (Knocks over Abra with a flick of it's tail. Abra's eyes are replaced by x's)  
  
Trowa: ....... (tosses out another pokeball)  
  
Pokemon#2: Ssssssssssllllllllllllllllooooooooooowwwwwwwwppppppppoooooooookkkkkkkeeee  
  
Trowa: (sweatdrop) ........  
  
Donna: Ha! .........*thinks to herself* this is getting really boring, Trowa, you suck  
  
Slowpoke: (Looks at Trowa sleepily)  
  
Trowa: (stares at clouds) .........  
  
Donna: I know what you're thinking, just bring it alright  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Donna: Is that a challenge?  
  
Trowa: .........  
  
Slowpoke: Slow? Poke?? (falls asleep)  
  
Onix: (swats Slowpoke with it's tail, Slowpoke rolls over and dies)   
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Heero: Would you even try? We don't fell like waiting around here for the next fanfic  
  
Trowa: ...... Go pokeball  
  
Heero: .......  
  
Donna: .........   
  
Pokemon#3: Clefairy! Clefairy! (spins around in a circle and falls over, knocking it's head on a rock and waves a white flag in the air)  
  
Brock: (sits back with Onix having tea)  
  
Quatre: Can I join in!!! (run's over to them excitedly)  
  
Trowa: ......Go Pokeball  
  
Pokemon#4: Muk (runs over and hugs Trowa, leaving him covered in a grimy film)   
  
Trowa: (pulls out gun and shoots Muk)  
  
Muk: Mmmuuuukkkk (rolls over and dies)  
  
Trowa: (Wipes off slime) My hair.......Go next Pokemon  
  
Pokemon#5: Mewtwo, that is my name but this is not my destiny. I will not be controlled by you insolent humans. (Walks away leaving Trowa with one last Pokeball)  
  
Trowa: Go last Pokemon  
  
Pokemon#6: Psy ay ay duck!  
  
Psyduck was born with a strange birth defect, it has a yellow unibang hanging over it's right eye.   
  
Trowa: ........(stares at Psyduck)  
  
Psyduck: .......(stares back at Trowa)  
  
Andi: Oh brother, soul mates  
  
Donna: I wonder what the kids will look like  
  
5 hours 13 minutes and 27 seconds later  
  
Psyduck: Psy y y duck. (faints with overexaustion of the staring contest)  
  
Brock: (Wakes up and climbs out of sleeping bag) I won  
  
Donna: Big surprise there  
  
Heero: My turn  
  
Andi: Hey, this is our story, not yours and we'll decide who goes when (Heero pulls out gun and aims at her) Heero, don't bother, all you have in your hand is a water gun. (He looks down and it's true) Ha, we're the authors and we're the powerful ones here. Go ahead if you want to though, we'll get our revenge later (psychotic laugh, head thrown up)  
  
Ash: (steps up) You'll never beat me, I've made it to the Pokemon league and I almost won  
  
Heero: (normal monotone voice) There isn't any almost in winning. You lost, big woop de do  
  
Ash: Go Pigeot  
  
Pigeot: Pigeot!  
  
Heero: (tosses ball into the ring) go whatever you are  
  
Cubone: Cubone bone!!  
  
Heero: Bone club  
  
Cubone: ????  
  
Misty: It hasn't learned that attack yet  
  
Heero: Leer  
  
Cubone: (stares at Pigeot disabling it's defense)  
  
Pigeot: Pigeot!! (shakes head and recovers)  
  
Ash: Pigeot, use your whirlwind attack now!!!  
  
Pigeot: Pigeot!!!! (Blows Cubone away where it hits Trowa in the head and knocks both of them unconscious)  
  
Heero: Baka Pokemon (tosses the next one in the ring)  
  
Geodude: Geo!! Dude!!  
  
Wufei: Dud is more like it, he has no honor, he should worship Nataku and be saved  
  
Geodude: (throws a rock at Wufei who falls to the ground in a daze and with a nosebleed)  
  
Andi: Pervert, stop staring at Duo's ass so much and you could live a little longer  
  
Donna: But I like his ass!  
  
Andi: I wasn't talking about you dip shmucko  
  
Donna: Hey, buddy, the boy is mine, back off  
  
  
Duo: (Smiles) awesome, babes and pets  
  
Ash: Pigeot, return, Go Squirtle!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!! Squirt!!!  
  
Ash: Give it your water gun!!!  
  
Squirtle: SQUIRTLE!!!!!!! (Blows a stream of water at Geodude who falls over and dies instantly)  
  
Heero: I lost again? (Glares up at the sky) You bakas!!!!! Kusotarre!!!!!!  
  
Two beams of light come down from the sky and land in front of the pilots, they materialized into two human figures. One is short with long brown hair that falls below her knees and almond shaped brown eyes. The other is tall with shoulder length wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Both wear glasses and pissed off expressions on their faces  
  
Donna: You big dork (she rushes up to him and punches him in the stomach, rendering him breathless  
  
Andi: We want our Pokemon back, we have some new special ones for you  
  
Heero: (shrugs and trades Pokemon, Donna and Andi stand on the side, smug smiles on their faces) Go Pokeball  
  
Garlic Cloves: .........  
  
Heero: (sweatdrop) I'm not fighting vampires here  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!!! (walks over and consumes the garlic in one breath)  
  
Heero: Stop eating my Pokemon  
  
Donna: It's not a Pokemon, it's my home grown garlic cloves  
  
Duo: (Looks at Donna) Wow, you're a babe!!!!  
  
Donna: Thank you, I try (smiles at him and forgets about Heero for the moment)  
  
Heero: Next Pokeball  
  
Mountain Dew can: .........  
  
Andi: I drank it myself, just for you Heero because you're so wonderful and special (burps)  
  
Heero: (trying to improvise) Use your fizz attack  
  
Mountain Dew: ...... (doesn't obey)  
  
Heero: Damn you girls  
  
Donna: ..... (She and Duo are a little preoccupied)  
  
Andi: We love you too Heero (looks at Donna and snickers) ever think about coming up for air?  
  
Duo and Donna: ............  
  
Heero: Mountain Dew, return, Go Pokeball  
  
Dirty Diaper: ..........gurgle...........farts........  
  
Heero: (huge sweatdrop) Diaper, give them your shit attack  
  
Dirty Diaper: farts (poop comes from inside and attacks Squirtle. Squirtle runs around blinded by the poo over it's eyes and faints from the stench)  
  
Heero: Uh, good job Dirty Diaper  
  
Donna: (pulls away from Duo for a moment) Nasty (Goes back to Duo)  
  
Ash: I can't believe Squirtle lost to a Dirty Diaper, go Bulbasaur  
  
Duo: Yeah, I know my balls are sore  
  
Donna: (slaps him and they go back to kissing)  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!!!  
  
Heero: Dirty Diaper return, Go thingy  
  
Tom Green: Where the fuck am I?  
  
Donna: (pulls away from Duo and screams with joy) You're awesome  
  
Heero: I've seen you before, you're on the show Duo watches. Okay, give them your bum-bum attack  
  
Tom Green: My bum is on the Bulbasaur, my bum is on the Bulbasaur, look at me my bum is on the Bulbasaur (shoves bum on Bulbasaur)  
  
  
Ash: Bulbasaur, bite!  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!!! (sinks teeth into fleshy buttocks)  
  
Tom Green: (runs away singing) My bum need a doctor, my bum needs a doctor, some one help me, my bum needs a doctor  
  
Heero: (sighs and chucks fifth pokeball into the ring) Go whatever the hell you are  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: (shudders in revulsion) scary, okay Relena, use your introduction attack  
  
Relena: (turns to Bulbasaur) I'm Relena Peacecraft, and you are? (hold out her hand)  
  
Bulbasaur: (eyes widen and pupils dilate, all of a sudden he rolls over on his back, dead from brain hemorrhage)  
  
Ash: Go Charizard!!  
  
Charizard: Rahhhhhh  
  
Relena: Oh dear, Heero help me   
  
Heero: (Charizard licks lips hungrily, Heero notices and smiles evilly) Charizard, eat her, please! I'll love you forever!!!!  
  
Charizard: (shrugs, picks up Relena and rips her in half, soon her spinal chord is whipped from her body and used as a toothpick as Charizard crunches on the last of her, purple ooze dripping from between his teeth. Her lung is hanging from one of his teeth and her prostate gland is dripping and oozing blood from his thumbnail) Tastes like chicken....Rahhhhhh  
  
Heero: (smiles and does a little dance) Happy days  
  
Duo: (looks up from Donna for the moment) you can say that again!  
  
Andi: Shut up and go back to her, you're making me sick  
  
Heero: Go last ball  
  
Giant Monster Teddy-bear/Moose/Lion/Booger/Mr. Cain/Mrs. Rothenburger/Tom Cruise/Cartman/Leo Decraprio's arm/hyper-radioactive furby/purple teletubbie/Venus fly trap with Sailor Moons meatballs: Me Love you, squish, take notes, I wanna donut, mooo, grr, Mission impossible, I'm the king of the world!!! Oooo mmiiiii tahhh, gimme food, ahahahahahahahaahahahaah!!!!!!!! I'm not fat!!!!!! Stay away from fluffy!!!!!!!  
  
Charizard: (is so confused and shocked by the monster creature, it rolls over and dies)  
  
Heero: I won?  
  
Andi: You cheater!!!! I should revise that on you!!!!!! I didn't put that there on my own  
  
Donna: Hehehehe, I added some things, it made you're teddy bear interesting, it's a heart snatcher too, I wanna take Wufei's heart  
  
Andi: You're forgetting, his heart belongs to his Gundam  
  
Donna: I want the crystal  
  
Big huge monster: (holds out meatball and sucks out Wufei's crystal  
  
Donna: Put it back, it's black and ugly  
  
Wufei: (gasping for air) Thank you 


	2. Part 2

Heero: Who get's to leave the island, I beat them.  
  
Andi: We changed the rules, Wufei has to beat Donna and Quatre has to beat me if you want to leave.   
  
Donna: Mars Eternal Power (transforms into Sailor Mars)  
  
Andi: Oh what the hell, Saturn Eternal Power (transforms into Sailor Saturn)  
  
Quatre: Ummm.....There is no way I can win  
  
Andi: You can't give up already (looks at Pokemon characters) You guys can leave now (they vanish in a flash of Orange marmalade and cashews)  
  
Donna: (After wiping Duo's spit off the side of her mouth) Come on Wufie!!!   
  
Wufei: You will pay for that woman! Go Nataku!!!!!!  
  
Nataku: Shelder  
  
Donna: I want my Magmar (brings out the flame duck)  
  
Wufei: Why do I get stuck with the weak one?  
  
Andi: Luck of the draw  
  
  
Wufei: Bubble, now  
  
Nataku: Shell!!! (blows bubbles at Magmar who ducks out of the way)  
  
Donna: Firespin!!  
  
Magmar: (sits down in front of a campfire, the Shelder on a stick, roasting it on a spit and then has a small victory dinner)  
  
Wufei: Why do I get the feeling this is rigged?  
  
Donna: Gyrados, I choose you!  
  
Gyrados: Rahhh  
  
Wufei: Go Nataku the second!  
  
Nataku 2: Bellsprout  
  
Wufei: Vine whip, now!  
  
Nataku 2: (whips Gyrados to no effect)  
  
Donna: Gyrados, dragon range!  
  
Gyrados: (yells and is joined by other Gyrados and they destroy the little ol' Bellsprout into a pile of green pulp  
  
Wufei: Go Nataku the third  
  
Nataku 3: Rattata (doesn't wait for instructions, a very impatient Pokemon)  
  
Donna: (laughs at the attempt) Gyrados return, go Kadabra  
  
Kadabra: Kadabra! (Beats the Rattata over the head with spoon)  
  
Rattata: (rolls over dead from a major headache)  
  
Wufei: How can it attack without you voicing it?  
  
Donna: It's psychically linked to me, cool huh? I don't have to say anything  
  
Wufei: Go Nataku the fourth  
  
Nataku 4: Eggecu......(it's only half of an eggecutor so it can only say half of it's name)  
  
Wufei: What the-  
  
Andi: No way, no potty mouth allowed or we'll take back your nice Pokemon and give you Heero's  
  
Wufei: Go do something, egg bomb  
  
Eggecu: (looks at him, the top is missing, there are no eggs)  
  
Wufei: Go drown yourself  
  
Eggecu: (obeys)  
  
Wufei: Go Nataku the fifth  
  
Nataku 5: Meowth, where am I?  
  
Wufei: Do your thing you ugly feline  
  
Nataku 5: I resent that (scratches Wufei's face)  
  
Wufei: (get's another nosebleed and kicks it away) Go-  
  
Duo: Come up with something original already won't you?  
  
Donna: Return Kadabra, this Pokemon is my pride and joy, Go Moltres!  
  
Wufei: Go Shenlong  
  
Duo, Heero, Trowa and Quatre: (sweatdrop)  
  
Shenlong: Magicarp, Magicarp  
  
Wufei: This piece of shit is my last Pokemon? Injustice!  
  
Donna: How can you say that to a Magicarp? They're soooo cute! Moltres, flame thrower (puts index fingers together) Mars fire ignite!  
  
They both singe Wufei to a crisp  
  
Wufei: You stupid Pokemon, do something to protect me, you worthless piece of wasted toxic  
  
Magicarp: (glows white and changes shape, Andi and Donna snicker)  
  
Andi: Serves you right  
  
Donna: It's evolving, since it doesn't like you, I get to keep it!  
  
Shenlong: Rahhhhhh (becomes a Gyrados)  
  
Wufei: Ahhh ahhhh ahhhh (runs into the ocean, being chased by the angry Gyrados)  
  
Donna: I win, imagine that (turns to Duo) I claim you as my prize  
  
Andi: Come on Quatre, let's get this over with, Go Ninetails!!!  
  
Ninetails: Nine..tails  
  
Quatre: Go Rashid  
  
Rashid: Growlith  
  
Quatre: It's cute!!!!!!!!  
  
Andi: So are you  
  
Quatre: (blushes) Rashid, tackle attack  
  
Andi: Ninetails, flame thrower maximum attack  
  
Growlith: Yelp! (is engulfed by flames and comes out black, faints but doesn't die)  
  
Donna: Growlith is unable to continue  
  
Quatre: Rashid, return! Go Sandrock  
  
Sandrock: Eevee  
  
Andi: Go Articuno  
  
Donna: (chucks a water stone at Eevee making it evolve into Vaporeon)   
  
Quatre: You cheated   
  
Donna: I just evened up the odds for you pansy  
  
Quatre: Vaporeon, make yourself invisible and attack with water gun  
  
Andi: Articuno, Ice beam  
  
Articuno: (Starts to obey command but Vaporeon attacks and injures it)  
  
Andi: Articuno return, Go Wigglytuff!! Use your lullaby  
  
Quatre: Sandrock, return, Go Iria  
  
Iria: Vulpix!!!  
  
Quatre: Iria, return. (returns the duh gazes) It's too cute, I don't' want to hurt it Go Father  
  
Donna: Can't you ever say dad?  
  
Father: Free!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Use your stun-spore  
  
Father: (falls to the ground fast asleep)   
  
Quatre: Return Father!   
  
Donna: DAD!! Say DAD!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Go Quatrina !!!!!!!  
  
Andi: Wigglytuff return, Go Ponyta!!!  
  
Quatrina: Dratini!!  
  
Ponyta: (snorts and paws the ground in anger)  
  
Andi: Did I mention that my Ponyta has a very short temper  
  
Quatre: Quatrina, Ice beam!!  
  
Quatrina: Dratini! (Throws ice at Ponyta, freezing the hooves to the ground)  
  
Andi: Ponyta, tail whip!  
  
Flames fly at Quatrina and it ends up on the ground quartered and in paper, ready to be roasted  
  
Andi: Ponyta, return, Go Mew!!!!!!  
  
Mew: Mew?!  
  
Quatre: Okay, I trust this Pokemon with all my heart, go Trowa!!  
  
Trowa: Haunter! (turns to look at Quatre with big eyes)  
  
Quatre: (turns white and shrinks) eep! (runs into the woods)  
  
Andi: I win, Mew return  
  
Trowa: Haunter  
  
Trowa: (walks up to Trowa) No, I'm Trowa, not you, me  
  
Trowa: Haunter  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Trowa: Haunter  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Trowa: Haunter  
  
Trowa: .......Boo........  
  
Trowa: (faints)  
  
Andi: (comes back out of the woods with Quatre.) We win, you pilots get to stay here  
  
Donna: (clutches Duo protectively) He's coming with me  
  
Andi: Fine, (grabs Quatre's arm) You can come with me  
  
A big voice comes from the sky: What about me? (A blue beam of light flashes down and takes on the form of another human girl. This one about 5'2' with long chestnut brown hair and brown eyes.   
  
Lauren: I want a toy too  
  
Donna: (snickers) everyone knows how much you want Wufei  
  
Lauren: (sweetly) Donna, did you know that your nose is bleeding, what have you been doing all afternoon. By the way, Henry died this afternoon  
  
Donna: (turns white) No, not my birdy (vanishes into a portal dragging Duo behind her)  
  
Andi: Quatre, do you want to come home with me  
  
Quatre: Do you have any tea or coffee?  
  
  
Andi: Both  
  
Quatre: (hugs her) You're my new best friend. I'm there (the two of them vanish as well)  
  
Lauren: (looks at both Trowa and Heero) Oh well, I might as well take both of you home, it's not like you're going to make very much noise or anything.  
  
Heero: ........  
  
Trowa: .........  
  
Lauren: Good I'm glad you agree with me (hooks arms with them and walks into the portal Wizard of OZ style)  
  
Heero: (Popping head in one last time) OZ???? Where?  
  
Trowa and Lauren: We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ  
  
Heero: (fires shots into the sky and vanishes)  
  
6 years, 8 months, 13 days, 22 hours, 52 minutes, and 2 seconds after that Wufei dragged himself out of the sea with a long beard that could match the length of Duo's braid.  
  
Wufei: Guys, where are you? Where is my Nataku? Someone help? (Eyes brighten) No one is here to challenge my justice, I'm free from the world!  
  
Relena: (calls and her voice echos through the trees) HEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!! Have you seen my stunt double anywhere? Someone said that she was here so I had to come and see her and when I found out that you were here too, I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. (Spots Wufei) You'll have to work, WWWWUUUUUFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: (looks up at the sky) eep! 


End file.
